glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Sans vs Flowey
Sans vs Flowey is an animation made by Camila Cuevas. It starts with Sans and Flowey fighting on what seems to be Undertale's New Home, as we see Asgore in his throne room in the middle of the video. Plot The video begins with Flowey telling Frisk to not let the Smiley Trashbag find out anything about them. This is because he caused him to reset a lot. The screen then flashes to Sans and Flowey preparing to fight one another. Flowey starts out the fight by hurling bullets at Sans, who simply blocks them by surrounding himself with a gaster blaster. After a surprised expression appeared on Flowey's face, Sans fired a gaster blaster at him. He blocks it but takes a lot of damage in the process. He continues to try to kill him by slamming his arms onto him and firing bullets. Sans finishes him off by summoning a ton of gaster blasters, which succeed on killing Flowey. But, instead of quitting, Flowey just pressed Continue and the battle between the two restarted. This time, Flowey starts off by firing a barrage of missiles at Sans, who destroys them by summoning bones and hurling them at the missiles. Sans then turned his soul blue and hurled him into the ceiling, which killed him because before he reached the ceiling, Sans put bones there also slamming someone into a ceiling, However, this was not enough to make him quit. Instead, he just pressed Continue. The battle began again, with Flowey instantly trying to crush Sans by slamming one of his arms on top of him. But, he succeeded to avoid the attack by teleporting away. Soon, a bone fell on top of Flowey's head, causing him to look up. He saw Sans ready to shoot him with a gaster blaster, which he managed to avoid. Not ready to stop trying, Flowey chooses to Continue, again. Next, Sans was seen teleporting away from Flowey's arms, which he was using to try and crush him. He fired a gaster blaster but Flowey counter-attacked by firing a laser. While the two were struggling with each other by doing this, the screen cut to the tea-drinking Asgore, who was completely unaware of the commotion caused by the fight even though a projectile came through the roof and a bone penetrated his shoulder. Sans soon realized an attack was coming towards him. Therefore, he teleported behind Flowey, who angrily launched himself towards Sans. However, he just used this opportunity to kill him with bones. Flowey tried again, and again, and again to kill Sans. But, unfortunately for him, Sans won every single time. But, eventually, he was seen exhausted from fighting and seemed to have given up. Sans pulled him out of the ground and decided to play a game of spare-don't spare, which featured him pulling out all his petals. He soon chooses not to spare him and once again, Flowey was defeated. The credits then rolled, thus marking the end of the animation. Trivia * According to Camila's explanation, what happened here is that Flowey got all the Determination orbs from the True Lab that would allow him to go into Omega form only for a little while. ** That's why Flowey wasn't able to use all the attacks he has in a neutral run. Therefore, he doesn't have LV9999. * This is Asgore's first appearance before the series started. * According to a conversation between Sans and Asriel, Sans vs. Flowey is canon. Therefore, this animation is indeed related to Glitchtale. * Three weeks after this video, Megalomaniac was uploaded to YouTube. * Camila has also stated that she might re-animate this video in the future, though none of us are sure as for now. * Strelok has uploaded a re-sounded version of this video in his channel. References Sans vs omega flowey by camilaanims-dafxxf9.png | Artwork for battle by Camila So uhh sorry by camilaanims-daano4x.png | Sans and Asriel apologizes to each other for the what happened in past Flowey vs Sans.png | Love Part 2 Sans vs Flowey reference Navigation ru:Sans vs Flowey Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content